one_billion_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Version History (One Billion Survivor)
Before the game has released, there is a version history. The beta version is released on August 2018 while creating the official survivor dancing game. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzkSdOW8mYs&t=131s Version 1 Initial Release The initial release was released on September 8, 2018 and featured 5 stages, Escape, Shub Sothoth, Peekaboom, Prime, and Further Flew Far Faster Ference. Version 1.1 Version 1.1 was released on September 17, 2018 alongside Team Danger Exhibits 2 and iOS 12. It added new characters, new dance charts, boss battles, bugfixes and tweaks. Version 1.1.1 Version 1.1.1 was released on September 26, 2018. It added bugfixes and tweaks. Version 1.2 Version 1.2 was released on October 6, 2018. It changed a new title look instead of the old one. It also added Stages 6 and 7. Version 1.3 Version 1.3 was released on October 29, 2018. It was a slight change. It had a new remix maker, Music Train from Pump It Up, and Party Mode. Version 1.4 Version 1.4 added new characters, such as Barry Steakfries and Steakfries' favorite characters from SEGA. Version 1.4.1 Version 1.4.1 is a minor release only released by the Cryo Console 2. Version 1.5 Phase 1 Version 1.5 Phase 1 changed stages 6 and 7, and the previous 5 stages to different ones instead of their normal versions. Version 1.5 Phase 2 Version 1.5 Phase 2 is the second release of 1.5 Phase 1. Version 1.6 Version 1.6, known as Update Mikutron, added Bonus Mode for special remixes, revamped Story Mode, the ability to create voice waveforms of any character, and a new Story called NTG, aka Notorious Trillion Game. Version 1.7 Version 1.7, known as the Future Ference Update, added the final stage of Story Mode, renamed to Main Story. It is also the last version to have support on the Cryo Console 1. Version 2 Version 2.0 Version 2.0, is released on January 1, 2019, added a new UI and Challenge Mode. Version 2.0.1 Version 2.0.1 had bug fixes and tweaks. It is only available on Cryo Console 2. Version 2.0.1.1 Version 2.0.1.1 is a new update released on January 3, 2019, now fixed a bug when trying to accept Challenge Pack 4 and 5. Version 2.1 Version 2.1, known as Fright Ink Update, is released on February 7, 2019, and added Fright Zone Challenges. It is known the beta versions, v2.1 beta, v2.1 beta 2 and v2.1 beta 3 are known in the release before the Chinese New Year. It also added Challenge Packs 9 and 10. Version 2.101 Version 2.101 fixed Fright Zone Challenge 8 bugs that cause trying to accept it. Version 2.11 Version 2.11, is a big update that included 35 new characters, challenge packs 11 and 12, and the ability to change language, and a replacement song for Fright Zone Challenge 8. Version 2.2 Version 2.2, is another big update, named Ultramate Challenge Update, now will be released on March 8, 2019 alongside Numberblocks Series 5, and it will include 10 more Fright Zone Challenges, remade Remix Maker. It will also introduce, survival challenges, survival mode and more to discover. Version 3